Journey of the Chosen One
by ThatOneFanficGuy
Summary: Ash is going on his journey, but why is a houndour following him? This is my take on what would happen if ash could speak the pokemon language. Smart Ash (when it comes to pokemon).
1. Prologue

Journey of the Chosen One

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. This will be based off of Ash's pokemon journey. In this Fic, he'll be able to talk in poke-speech, and will be smarter/more fit. All pokemon will be Kanto based (except houndour). I hope you enjoy. Flames will be ignored. Hey, I'm re-writing both my chapters. I realized that they aren't that good and frankly, far too short. I highly suggest re-reading. R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Key:  
**"hi" - human speech**  
**_"hi" thought  
_"**hi**"-**pokemon speech**_**(translated)**__  
'hi' telepathy_

Prologue: The Beginning

A little boy, seeming about 1 1/2 years old, was crawling through the woods. He didn't know where he was. All he knew was it was starting to get dark. This baby had never been outside during the night and was getting scared by the unusual darkness. "grrrr" A creature snarled.

The child turned around to see a menacing dog-looking creature that would scare most people. However, he was just a infant. To him, it was just another puppy. The baby, being scared and lost, crawled over to the creature and hugged him.

Saying the creature was shocked would be an understatement. _"Why is this infant hugging me? Most would cower away in fear,"_ creature thought. The creature noticed the baby had fallen asleep. against his leg. He smiled softly at the sight.**"Don't worry infant, I'll get you home," **the creature whispered.

The creature felt strangely attached to the human. He had never felt this way to ANY human before. He just seemed to have a peaceful calming aura radiating off of him. He felt like this human was special. He didn't know why, he just felt that way. After all, pokemon have much sharper senses than humans.

The creature had been searching for nearly 3 hours and no signs of the boy's home. The creature settled to take the infant to his den, where he could rest for the night. The den wasn't too far away from where they currently were, so he could continue where he left off tomorrow.

**At the den:**

The den wasn't much. It was just a small cave in the side of a mountain.There was a bit of meat laying around, a few crumbs, and blood. The blood likely coming from the meat. There was one thing that could be horrible for the boy's life though. There were more creatures like the one who found the boy. **"WHO IS THE HUMAN AND WHAT IS HE DOING IN OUR HOME?!" **one of the creatures bellowed.

This got all the other creatures to turn toward the entrance. As soon as they laid eyes on the boy, they all went out in a rage. All screaming at the creature to bring this HUMAN to THEIR home. **"SILENCE," **shouted a creature, who looked far stronger than the others and looked slightly different, "**Maybe our fellow houndour has brought this child here for a reason. Would you like to share why this young one is here?"**

Everyone, now known has houndour, look towards the houndour at the entrance. **"Of course houndoom. This child was lost in the forest. I was trying to help find it's home. I had been looking for several hours and I couldn't find his parents. I opted to come back to the den and continue my search tomorrow."**

**"Very well. He may stay her for one night and one night only. Be warned though. If you bring him, or any other human ever again, you will both be punished."**

Houndour thanked him for his kindness, and laid down to sleep. He'd had a very trying day. The boy started waking up. He looked around and saw all of the houndour. Normally he'd be afraid of all the strangers, but since they all looked like the houndour that helped him, he felt calm and at peace. After about a minute, he began to drift back to sleep.

The boy started to wake up again, but his time he was on houndour's back. He didn't recognize where he was. He started moving around on houndour's back and houndour looked up.** "I see you have woken up infant," the houndour said.**

The boy was confused as he looked around at his surroundings. They were currently on a path in the woods. There were trees on the left and right of them, but not in front of them. Houndour looked sharply to the left. The bush was rustling. He set the boy down, and went to inspect the bush.

Ash, noticing he was set down, went over to some caterpie. The caterpie noticed him and were cautious. They're parents had told them not to approach humans. Though this one was just an infant, and was riding on a houndour. Surely he couldn't mean any harm to them. They started to crawl towards him. "Piiee!" **"Hi!"** the caterpie welcomed.

"p-pi-piiee?" responed ash, attempting to communicate.

**"Did you just...speak our language? Was it just a fluke?"**

Ash just giggled and patted the caterpie. The caterpie assumed it was a fluke and they all started playing. Houndour started to head back to ash, after realizing it was just a ratata, to find that ash wasn't where he was before. He quickly looked around, then saw him with the caterpie. **"Infant, come here,"** the houndour spoke.

Ash heard the familiar voice and crawled back to houndour, who promptly put him on his back to continue the search. "Ca-terCater" **"Good-bye,"** the boy said.

Houndour and the caterpie were shocked. This infant just spoke their language. Houndour wasn't sure if we was just trying to repeat what the other caterpie were saying, so he began to continue the search.

After several hours (of the boy playing, and houndour searching) the houndour decided they need to go back to the den. He knew he wasn't supposed to bring the human back, but this human was very special, showing signs of learning the pokemon language. He would keep looking tomorrow, hopefully with some help.

**At the den:**

The houndour entered the den. **"I have not been able to find the child's home. May he stay one more night? He is very special."**

The leader of the pack walked up to houndour, **"So you returned with the human? That was off limits. You must either leave him in the woods, or leave with him," **the houndoom said sternly yet calmly.

**"Please!" **the houndour pleaded. **"Just one more night! This child is very special! he's even showing signs of learning our language!"**

**"Oh he is, now is he? Then show us. Have him say something".**

**"Okay young one, say something to prove them wrong," **houndour said in a shaky voice.

The boy, sensing his friend's discomfort, got scared and started to cry. He didn't know what was happening that scared his friend.**"It seem you have lied to us. We do not accept one's who betray the pack. You must now leave. Or we'll make you leave."**

Houndour realized it was a lost cause. He and the boy sought shelter. The next 3 days were troubling. Food was scarce, and other pokemon did not like them trying to eat berries that they had "claimed". Just when houndour was about to give up, he heard a voice...

**A/N Aaand end! So that's the redo of the prologue. The first version was not very good. The storyline didn't make too much sense. I hope this is better, and it's definitely much longer! I don't know how pokemon talk. I'm basing the speech on a bulbapedia article about pikachu that shows some recurring phrases of pikachu's speech. If you know of anything that would help me with their speech, pm me. Don't forget to review! Jay4921, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

Chapter 1 A fresh Start

**A/N Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter. Both of these chapters have been edited and improved. Something I forgot to mention, pokemon are thought of as slaves. If this offends you, please leave. Enjoy chapter 1. R&amp;R. Flames will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

**Key:  
**"hi" - human speech**  
**_"hi" thought  
_"**hi**"-**pokemon speech**_**(translated)**__  
'hi' telepathy_

Houndour realized it was a lost cause. He and the boy sought shelter. The next 3 days were troubling. Food was scarce, and other pokemon did not like them trying to eat berries that they had "claimed" Just when houndour was about to give up, he heard a voice, "Ash! where are you Ash?!"

Houndour rushed to the voice and saw a woman. She had brunette hair, and looked to be in her 30's. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, and a blue skirt.

When the woman saw him she immediately screamed, "Ash!"

She rushed toward, him picked him up, and started hugging him. She turned to the houndour, "What have you done to him?!"

The houndour let out a quiet growl. That's when Ash said, "Houndour dour".

Delia looked surprised. Then realization struck her like a lightning bolt, "Were you protecting him?"

Delia inquired. The houndour still on his guard, in case she was a fraud, nodded slightly. "Well thank you for taking care of my Ashy," she said as she took her leave.

When she was nearing her house, she noticed the houndour was following her. "Do you want to stay with my Ash?" she asked.

Houndour eyed her wearily, then nodded slightly. Before ash went to his room, he said one thing, "Mama" before promptly falling asleep on houndour's back.

**Time skip: 3 1/2 years**

"Ash honey, it's time to go to Professor. Oak's ranch!" Delia shouted.

Ash, now, 5, yelled back, "Okay mommy coming!"

Ash had never been to Prof. Oak's place before. Houndour never let him because he wasn't too trusting of humans, but Delia finally convinced him.

Ash and houndour start walking to Prof. Oak's ranch. Once they got there and opened the door, they first saw a kid Ash's age. The kid pointed at houndour and said "Grandpa, what's that pokemon?".

That's when Ash noticed the Professor. "That, Gary, is a houndour. Though I don't know what it's doing in Kanto, they're native in Johto." the Professor responded.

As Prof. Oak pondered this, Ash went up and said, "Well I don't know much about Johto, but this is houndour, he's been with me since I can remember. Are you Prof. Oak?"

The professor chuckled, "Yes I am, and I presume you're Ash. You are welcome to play with any of the pokemon here, just be careful. Let me know if you need anything."

And with that, the Professor went back to work. Ash went to play with the pokemon like Prof. Oak said he could. The ranch was huge! He could so many different pokemon. This got him very excoted as he started to play. He had been out there for about an hour, when Gary came over and said "I challenge your houndour to a pokemon battle! I borrowed my grandpa's squirtal. You can't win!"

Since Ash has never been allowed to go far from home (since houndour wouldn't let him) he was confused. "What's a pokemon battle" he asked.

Gary laughed. "Ha! You don't know what a pokemon battle is? You're so dumb, it's when two trainers send out their pokemon to battle each other. I'm going to be a pokemon master!"

Despite the explanation, ash was more confused than before. "Why would you make pokemon hurt each other forcibly? And what's a pokemon master?"

"Who cares if they get hurt? I want to prove that I'm the best! Pokemon masters are the strongest pokemon trainers in the world!"

Houndour started to sense Ash getting very nervous. And let go a low growl. "Stop growling at me! I'll show you. Squirtal, I choose you!"

"Squirtal squirt!"

**"Ash command me an attack"**houndour said.

"Umm, okay. Houndour use tackle!"

With that houndour launched forward to squirtal. "Water gun attack squirtal!"

A stream of water pushed houndour back. Before anything else could be done, Prof. Oak appeared. "What is going on here?!" he outraged, "You are battling underage?! And Gary, why do you have my squirtal! That's supposed to go to a new trainer starting in a week!"

Whilst Ash was just confused, Gary answered, "I'm sorry grandpa, I just really wanted to battle Ash's houndour, and I knew water was super effective against fire. I'm really sorry," then he smirked with a quiet remark, "But at least I was winning."

"Well Gary, I'm sorry to say, you're grounded. And you Ash, I'm going to tell your mother."

When ash got home, he asked his mother "Am I in trouble? I barely even know what a pokemon battle is," a few tears fell from ash's eyes.

That's when Delia realized. Houndour never let him leave far from the house, so he wouldn't know much common knowledge. She decided she'd become a better parent and raise her son, instead of houndour. "No Ash, you didn't know what you were doing was wrong. But no more pokemon battles until you're 10 years old. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes mommy."

And although houndour wasn't happy with Ash leaving the house more, he and Delia worked things out.

**Time skip: 5 years**

"Riinnngg riinnnggg" Ash's alarm clock blared. 'Oh boy! I finally get to become a pokemon trainer. I'm going to meet so many new friends! But what starter do I want?'. Ash was finally 10 years old, and was ready for his pokemon journey. (look up his Kanto outfit for what he looks like, but a bit more muscular) But he had different reasons than other people. Others wanted to become a pokemon master, or breeder, or any other pokemon profession. But Ash just wanted to meet new friends. Both human and pokemon alike. As ash got out of bed, his houndour woke up. Ash started heading down stairs where Delia greeted him. "Good morning Ashy! Are you ready for your pokemon journey?"

"I am mom, I'm going to make so many new friends!"

Delia sighed. She never understood why he always wanted to befriend pokemon. They were tools. The only reason she accepted houndour was because he kept her baby safe. "I hope you catch lots of pokemon!"

And with that, Ash departed for the laboratory. When he was inside, he was awe-struck. There was machines everywhere. He had never seen so much equipment in one place before! Not to mention the abundant amount of research. The thing that stuck out the most though, were the three pokeballs on a pedestal looking thing. Then he noticed the pokemon being tested on. They didn't look very happy. His thoughts were disrupted when her heard Prof. Oak. "There you are Ash! Are you ready for your pokemon journey?"

"I sure am Prof. Oak! Where's everyone else? Am I the only trainer starting?"

"Well they all came and gone, I'm afraid there are no pokemon left."

He had lied. He knew Ash's starter pokemon was a pikachu, from when they saved celebi (move 4). So he made an excuse saying that all the pokemon were gone.

"Aww, are you sure there are no pokemon left?"

"Well, there is ONE pokemon left that I caught chewing on electrical cables, but it's not trained yet."

"I'll take it professor!"

Prof. Oak let out the pikachu. Right as it saw the Professor, it go ready to use it's thundershock. _**"Wait! Don't hurt him! He was just catching you so you would stop chewing the cables! You see, lots of pokemon in the ranch depend on that electricity. Whether it's to heal them, or recharge electric types. All the pokemon need this electricity for survival and if you chew out a cable, they won't get the energy."**_

Both Prof. Oak and pikachu were shocked to say the least. Ash just said a series of "pikas" and "pikachus". But pikachu was more than just shocked, he was awestruck! This _**human**_ could speak his language! Maybe this human wasn't bad like the other ones. It was then that he noticed the houndour. The houndour didn't seem abused. Strange. He decided to go with him; just in case.

Ash noticed pikachu eyeing him, and quickly said, _"Hi my names ash, and I'd like to be your trainer. I want to go on a journey and make lots of new friends, just like you. Will you join me?"_

Pikachu knew this human was truly special, if he was so fluent in his language, so he decided to stay with him.

As Ash, houndour, and pikachu left (pikachu on his shoulder) they saw Gary. "Hey Ash, did you forget where the lab is? It's the other way, idiot. Maybe you'll make it in time to see my pokemon!"

Ash was about to make a remark until he realized. _**Flashback**_. _**"Where's everyone else? Am I the only trainer starting?"**_

_**"Well they all came and gone, I'm afraid there are no pokemon left"**_

_**End flashback**_

'I wonder why he would lie like that. Maybe he just wanted me to have pikachu. I'll have to ask him when I get to viridian city' and they continued on. As they got onto route 1, Ash saw a pidgey. "Hey look, a pidgey!"

The pidgey heard him, and immediately fled yelling _"Human! Human!"_

At first ash was confused until he saw e flock of spearow flying toward him. 'uh oh'. "RUN!" ash shouted at the top of his lungs.

They were running as fast as they could, pikachu holding on for dear life. He was ducking and weaving though the obstacles in his way. They passed many pokemon who fled at the sight of the spearow flock and human. As they continued running, they got cornered. They either had to jump in the river, or face the spearow. So they jumped in the river. As the rapids were pushing them around, Ash caught sight of a fishing pole line. He grabbed as securely as he could and tugged twice. The fisher pulled them up. When they got out he faintly heard the fisher say, "Oh, it's just a stupid boy".

Ash saw the girl, she had orange hair, yellow shirt, and blue shorts hung by two straps. As ash noticed the bike, he quickly said, "I'm going to borrow this, bye!"

"Hey! Give me back my bike you thief!" the orange haired girl yelled.

Ash didn't though, he pedaled like his life depended on it (Which it did). As a storm struck, the spearow could be seen catching up. Because the dirt road was now mud, the bike slipped and fell. Ash was quick to stand up though, his pokemon were in no condition to run and quite frankly, neither was he. He shouted at the spearow "Don't hurt my friends! hurt me, or even kill me if you want! Just don't do ANYTHING to my pokemon!"

As he said this, pikachu knew what had to be done. He jumped onto Ash's shoulder, and jumped again. Right as he used his thundershock, a lightning bolt struck pikachu and supercharged it. A massive bolt of lightning was seen going at the spearow. When the light died down, ash could be seen collapsed, next to his pikachu. "T-thank y-you" Ash Mumbled.

"Pikapi" **"Ash,"**pikachu responded. Ash, realizing their situation, picked up pikachu and houndour and ran to the pokemon center. He was very exhausted from all the running and now he was holding two pokemon. As soon as he got to viridian city, a Police officer showed up. "Hold it!" She said as she grabbed his arm.

Remember one of his lessons, he pulled out his pokedex and continued running. When he pushed open the door to the pokemon center, he collapsed.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! So ash is at the viridian city pokemon center taking a nap. What did you think? If you have any suggestions, or tips, feel free to give them! Don't forget to review. Jay4921, signing out!**


	3. Chap 2: A new pokemon for a new trainer!

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Journey of the Chosen One. My other two chapters (even though one is a prologue) have been edited a lot. The story makes much more sense now. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Key:  
**"hi" - human speech**  
**_"hi" thought  
_"**hi**"-**pokemon speech**_**(translated)**__  
'hi' telepathy_

Chapter 2: A new pokemon for a new trainer!

"Pikapi" **"Ash,"**pikachu responded. Ash, realizing their situation, picked up pikachu and houndour and ran to the pokemon center. He was very exhausted from all the running and now he was holding two pokemon. As soon as he got to viridian city, a Police officer showed up. "Hold it!" She said as she grabbed his arm.

Remember one of his lessons, he pulled out his pokedex and continued running. When he pushed open the door to the pokemon center, he collapsed.

Ash began to open his eyes. "Houndour! Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"I'm coming," said an unfamiliar voice.

A woman with pink hair and a nurse's outfit walked in through the door. "Hello, I'm nurse joy. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Are you feel sore or tired?"

Ash began to sit up. "No, I feel just fine. Where is pikachu and houndour?" Ash asked.

"I'll take you to them right away!" nurse joy answered.

Ash began to observe the room he was in. There was a heart monitor, a b .ed (that he was laying on) and a clock. He got up to follow nurse joy to his pokemon. As soon as he got to their room (they shared one), pikachu and houndour ran up to him, then promptly collapsed. "Oh dear," nurse joy said. "You two aren't ready to get up yet, you took a lot of damage. Just rest here and you'll be ready in an hour. Get plenty of rest!"

She then led Ash to the lobby. He saw a certain red headed girl and said, "Hey, I'm sorry I took your bike. I was trying to keep my pokemon safe. I'll repay you as soon as possible."

Misty got up and yelled, "You'd better! You stole that bike and are responsible for any and all damage done to it! Wait, what do you mean 'repay'? Did something happen to it?"

"Yeah, it was hit by a lightning bolt...I'm really sorry. On the bright side though, my pokemon are going to be okay"

At the mention of pokemon, the girl softened up a bit. She cared about pokemon more than most people in this world do. Given, not MUCH more, but more, none the less. "I'm Misty Waterflower, what's your name?" Misty asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you."

Ash took a seat and looked around the lobby. There was a counter where nurse joy was currently at and a bench. It wasn't a fancy lobby, just a room for a purpose_. "I kind of wonder why the spearow attacked me. All the pokemon, to my knowledge, has been very nice to me. But the spearow looked ready to kill. I wonder why?"_

Thirty minutes had passes and he heard a *ding*. His pokemon were seen walking out of the room to him. They looked warily at Misty for a moment, but disregarded her. **"Ash!"** pikachu said. **"I missed you so much! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"**

"No pikachu, I'm fine. You gave me quite a scare though."

Houndour looked fondly at the two bonding. _"Pikachu will be a great friend,"_ he though. His thoughts were cut short though when the ceiling exploded. "Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

The people who busted in were wearing white clothing with a red 'R' on the shirt and black gloves. Jessie's was a tank top and a skirt, and James had normal shirt and pants.

As ash listened, he realized one thing, "That meowth can talk? That's really cool!"

"Shut it twerp, we came here for your pokemon, not you interests! Let's start with that pikachu, and; that; whatever that is." Jessie retorted.

"No you're not taking my pokemon!"

"Oh really? Then we'll have to take it by force, ekans go!"

"Koffing go!"

"Pikachu, houndour, think you can fight?"

Both pokemon jumped in front of Ash, ready to fight.

"Ekans, tackle attack."

"Koffing you too."

Ekans and koffing shot forward to hit their targets.

"Jumped to the side, the hit them with your own tackle attack!"

Right as Ekans and koffing were about to hit, pikachu and houndour jumped to the side, and hit them with their own tackle attack. Koffing and ekans were redirected and hit each other, making them fly back.

"Ekans poison sting!"

"Koffing smog!"

Little darts shot out of ekans mouth, and a gaseous substance came out of koffings.

"Houndour use flamethrower on poison sting to stop it! Pikachu use thundershock on the smog!" Ash commanded.

The poison sting stopped launching forward when it collided with the flamethrower. Then the thundershock collided with smog, an explosion was made, sending the criminals flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!"

"Wow Ash, that was pretty good battling. Who taught you?" Misty asked.

"No one did, I just know the things I picked up from watching houndour," Ash responded.

"Okay, I'm guessing you've had the houndour for a while then. Do you mind if I travel with you? You seem like a good battler. I might be able to learn a thing or two by watching you."

"Sure, the more the merrier!".

And with that, the new duo went off.

**Two Hours Later**

"AAAAHHHHH!" a scream was heard.

"Misty, what's wrong?!" Ash asked worriedly.

"b-b-BUG!" Misty scream again.

Ash looked at where misty was pointing and saw the caterpie on the branch.

"Piii! Cat-caterpie!" **"Ahhh human! Get away from me!"**

"It's okay caterpie, she won't hurt you." Ash comforted.

**"**Like hell I won't!" Misty yelled.

Ash realizing what misty might do, quickly jumped in front of caterpie with his arms spread. "Wait! Don't hit him! Why would hit such a defenseless pokemon Misty? He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

Misty became very confused by this remark. "Why do you care so much? It's just a pokemon. On top of that, a slimy, disgusting bug pokemon. So why shouldn't I hit it? Teach it a lesson."

Ash, like Misty, was also very confused. "It's a living being like the two of us. So what if he doesn't have limbs? He's unique in his own way. All pokemon are. It doesn't matter what type or race they are. They're all special, and I'd like to catch him. Are you okay with that?

Misty and caterpie were both taken back by this statement. _"Wow, Ash really is special. He's the first person I've ever seen speak so highly of pokemon. Maybe he's right, maybe we should be kinder and more considerate towards pokemon," _Misty thought.

_"Wow, a human wants to catch me? But I'm just a weak caterpie! And he even cares about my well being? Going as far as to protect me from a human? Maybe I should go with him."_

Ash was watching them, and began to grow impatient. "So what'll it be caterpie? Wanna join me on my journey?" Ash smiled.

Caterpie thought it over for a few seconds before nodding his head, "Pi".

Ash held out a pokeball for caterpie to go into, making the catch official. Caterpie crawled over the the pokeball and pressed it's button. A glowing red light enveloped him, as he was sucked inside. "Ding".

"Alright!" Ash yelled as he struck a pose, "I caught my first pokemon!"

Ash immediately let the caterpie out. "You can choose whether you want to be inside of the pokeball, or out with the rest of us caterpie."

**"I'll stay out, the pokeball feels cramped"**

**"Little death traps," **pikachu muttered.

"No problem caterpie!" Ash said as he put away the pokeball, "I'm fine with you staying out."

"Hey Ash, did you understand what it said?" Misty asked suspiciously.

Ash frowned, "Can't you? I thought it was common to understand pokespeach."

MIsty was again taken back a little, "Umm no, that's not common. In fact, I think you're one of the only people on the world to be able to understand them. I don't know how you learned, but that's pretty cool."

As Ash and misty continued down the road they heard a scream...

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Sorry this took a long time to come out, I just couldn't bring myself to write. I think I may have made pikachu a little too trusting when he saw Ash at the pokemon center, but I want ash's pokemon to be extremely over-protective of him. It just seems like something that would fit in a world like this. Also, sorry if Misty's harsh language offended you, I feel like she would say things like that (at least in the beginning) due to her naturally angry exterior. I hope you enjoyed! Jay4921, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 3: The pokemon trainers!

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to chapter 3! I'm sorry I haven't updated at all. I have health issues, so I haven't had much time to work on this story. This will not be cancelled though. I'd like to expand on the "Smart" Ash. When I say this, I mean he's smarter in terms of pokemon. He's still dense when it comes to love and is very naive when it comes to general knowledge. I'm also going to start answer questions in the A/N's.**

**espeon44: Will Ash have a travel mate? Will it be a girl? Will Ash date?**

**Ash will have travel mates, yes. Brock, Misty, and one more person will join. Who it is, is a surprise though. Ash will not date yet. You have to remember, he's 10. He'll probably starting dating by Hoenn MAYBE Johto.**

**ultimateCCC: ****Was Houndour officially Pokéball protected?**

**Nice eye! He has not been Pokeball protected, no. Maybe that will come into play...**

**thor94: ****Do you plan something with meowth about ash being his human counterpart?**

**No I do not. There are other people who are able to speak to pokemon. Annabel, Sabrina (pretty much all psychics), N etc. I may have a bonding moment between the two, about being out casted or something. Not sure yet.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Key:  
**"hi" -speech**  
**_"hi" thought  
_"**hi**"-**pokemon speech**_**(translated)**__  
'hi' telepathy_

**Chapter 3: The pokemon trainers!**

As Ash and misty continued down the road they heard a scream. "Pidgeeoo!"

There was a pidgeotto being abused by a few trainers. "Hey, stop it!" Ash yelled, "You're hurting her!"

Ash starting running over to the pidgeotto, only to be stopped by the trainers. "Whadduya think you're doing kid? We found this pidgeotto, it's ours. Now beat it!" the leader said whilst walking over to Ash.

"Never! **Pidgeotto, it's okay, I'm gonna get you out of there. Just hang on!"**

Pidgeotto and the trainers stared at ash. The trainers thought he was just an idiot trying to pronounce pidgeotto, but pidgeotto heard him loud and clear, and let out a soft cooing noise.

Ash grabbed a potion out of his potion to heal the pidgeotto. The men noticed this and started  
advancing toward ash, only to be stopped by a growling houndour. "Get out of our way you mutt! Go raticate!"

"Raticate!" **"What is it master?"**

"Raticate, use hyper fang!"

Raticate launched towards houndour, biting him with as much strength as he could muster. Houndour howled in the intense pain. Pikachu ran forward to help, only to be tackled by the other 3 trainers' pokemon. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't do anything in a 2v4. Then a powerful gust of wind started. Pidgeotto could be seen flying next to Ash using her gust attack. "Pidgeotto use quick attack!"

Pidgeotto launched toward them dealing quick damage. Pikachu and houndour realized what was happening, and joined in with flame thrower and thundershock.

After a few minutes, the 4 trainers' pokemon could be seen on the ground fainted.

Ash turned to pidgeotto, **"Thank you for helping us. Would you like to join us?"**

"Pidgeooo. Pidgeotto, pidge" **"Yes. I would like to stay out of my pokeball, if that is okay."**

**"That's fine," **Ash responded.

"You won't get away with this! We're going to report you to the authorities!" the leader said as his group ran away.

Ignoring what he had said, Ash looked toward his pokemon, "Are you guys okay? You seem pretty worn out"

They just nodded a little, being tired from the attacks the used and took. Houndour gave pikachu a look that said, "We need to talk later." Pikachu returned the look.

Ash and co. continued down the path, whilst pikachu and houndour started talking. **"We need to get stronger if we don't want Ash to get hurt. I don't think he's going to stop doing this for pokemon," **houndour said.

**"Yeah,"** pikachu agreed, **"I don't think ash will want to train us. he's adventuring to make friends and have fun, not to participate in pokemon battles. We'll have to take in upon ourselves when he's not awake, so not to worry him"**

**"Agreed"**

"Hiya!"

A samurai jumped out of the bushes and tried to point a sword at Ash's neck, but houndour shot a flamethrower at him before he had the chance.

"What do you Think you're doing?! That sword could get someone killed! What do you want anyways, our pokemon? People like you disgust me!" Misty yelled.

The Samurai was quick to respond, "N-no! I swear that's not it! My name is Samurai and I've come to challenge the last pokemon trainer from Pallet town. Do either of you know him?"

Ash got out of shock and responded, "Yeah, I'm him. But why do you want a pokemon battle? Doesn't that just give them unnecessary harm?"

"Who cares?" Samurai started, "They're just pokemon. They can get healed easily! You must be scared. You only have a puny pikachu after all."

Ash was getting agitated. _"How dare he call pikachu puny?! We'll show him!" _"Pikachu, wanna fight?"

"Pi!" **"Yeah!"**

"Okay then, Pikachu I choose you!"

"Go, Pinsir!"

"Pikachu let's start off with a thunder shock!"

"Dodge," Samurai said calmly.

As the lightning went towards pinsir, he just sidestepped.

"Dang it. Pikachu get him with a tackle!"

Samurai smirked at this. "Wait for it pinsir, wait for it; now, vice grip!"

Just as pikachu got there, pinsir grapped him and start squeezing.

_"Oh no what do I do? Pikachu can't use tackle when pinsir's holding him. Wait! that's it!"_

"Pikachu thunder shock!"

Pikachu let loose a a thunder shock, successfully making pinsir let go.

both pokemon stared at each other.

Ash/Samurai yelled, "Tackle full power!"

Both pokemon started charging at each other. Then pikachu's body was engulfed in a bright white light. Everyone knew what happened. Quick attack. Both pokemon collided as a cloud of dust picked up.

Everyone was watching, waiting, for something to happen. As the smoke disappeared, only one pokemon was left standing. Pikachu.

"Yeah you did it pikachu!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" **"We won!"**

"Don't get too excited yet," Samurai said. "I still have one more pokemon. Go, metapod!"

Samurai through his pokeball into the air as a beam of light escaped the ball, releasing metapod."

"Metapod?"

Ash took out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon.

**Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Metapod's vulnerable body is surrounded by its hard shell, which protects it while it waits to evolve.**

"Wanna keep going pikachu?" Ash asked"

"Pi." **"Yeah"**

"Okay then, pikachu quick attack!"

Pikachu stared bolting down, with a white light engulfing him.

"Harden," Samurai stated simply.

Pikachu hit metapod over and over again, but to no avail.

"Pikachu, thundershock!"

"Metapod, dodge then tackle!"

Right when the lightning was about to hit metapod, he jumped to the right and ran toward pikachu with a tackle. Having just battled, pikachu was taken out with just the one hit. "chaa," pikachu cooed as he fell back faint.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ran over to pikachu and scooped him into his arms, "It's okay, you take a nice rest," Ash said as he set pikachu down.

"It's not over yet! Go, houndour!"

"Hound!" **"Okay!"**

"Houndour, tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Metapod, harden!" Samurai countered.

Just like with pikachu, houndour's tackle did nothing.

"Erg, use flamethrower!"

"Dodge it metapod!"

A burst of flames erupted from houndour's mouth, only for metapod to dodge. "Quick metapod, tackle!"

"I'm not going to fall for that again! Houndour use ember!"

Samurai realized what was about to happen, "Quick, dodge it!" but it was too late.

The ember nailed metapod, knocking it out instantly. The super effective attack proving to be too much for him to handle.

Samurai sighed, "Well I guess you win. Metapod return!"

"We did it! You were amazing houndour! You too pikachu!" Ash celebrated.

"Compared to you, I am the novice. I hope we may face again in the future," Samurai said.

"Yeah," Ash greed, "Me too."

Ash and co. continued toward Pewter City, but night started to fall. Realizing that it was too late to keep on walking, they opted to set up camp. "Hey misty, do you know how to cook?" Ash asked.

"No, I thought you knew how to cook," Misty responded.

"Well I do, but it's not very tasty. I'll try though." Ash said.

Ash got some berries out of his bag, a knife, and a pot. Ash set the pot on the ground and headed over to a stump. He took out the berries and started chopping them so they would be easier to eat. "Hey misty, could you get some water and firewood? We're going to need it for the stew," Ash told her.

"Okay Ash, I'll go do that."

About 20 minutes later, Ash and Misty could be seen eating the stew. They agreed it wasn't that bad.

**-In the morning-**

**"Pikachu, pidgeotto, caterpie, wake up. It's time to start training," **houndour whispered.

**"What? Oh, right, training. Well, this is for Ash I guess. Come on guys, let's go,"** Pikachu responded.

**"Pikachu, pidgeotto, I want you two to run throughout the forest, get your agility and speed up. Caterpie, use string shot for as long as you can, and use tackle as hard as you can. I'll use my flamethrower for as long as I can, and work on my tackle. if any of you feel like you may evolve soon, stop training. We don't want ash to know we're training ourselves. It will only worry him," houndour announced.**

It was about 3 hours later and everyone except for caterpie was exhausted. Caterpie felt like he might evolve soon. They could all feel the strength they had gained, but it was time to go to pewter city.\

**A/N: I know, a horrible place to stop. This was also pretty short, but I needed to get it out. The battles had to be short, remember that the pokemon aren't very experienced yet. They would need more stamina to go on longer. Also, I was thinking about ash's original team and realized that he couldn't have all he pokemon as in canon. I'll be doing something with houndour not being pokeball protected, or I'll take out one of the original pokemon. Let me know what you guys think for this. If you want a pokemon taken out, tell me which one. Houndour will not be taken out. I know I have been doing one anime episode per chapter, but that will be changing. Each chapter will be 2-3 episodes worth. Like always, R&amp;R! This is jay4921, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Unexplained Power

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Journey of the Chosen One! It's been what, almost a year? This chapter is coming out way later than I had planned, I am so sorry. So the scream at the end of chapter 2 was actually supposed to be Samurai, but I forgot about pidgeotto. Woops. Additionally, the chapters will be very similar to the anime. The reason is because the only difference from the anime, to this fanfiction, is Ash's ability. I have also decided to stop paying as much attention to what the characters say. In effort to keep it similar, I have been using quotes from the story. That's gets boring very fast, so the last point in which I quote the story, is Seymour's poem. So until his ability starts to get more well known, there won't be many differences. However, how Ash and Co. deal with these problems, will be different. Enough of my rambling, let's get onto questions!**

**stars90: ****So Houndour is training the Pokemon. Is that gonna continue?**

**For a while. The pokemon want to protect Ash, but they know Ash won't train them. And even if he did, he wouldn't work them hard enough for real improvement.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Key:  
**"hi" -speech**  
**_"hi" thought  
_"**hi**"-**pokemon speech**_**(translated)**__  
'hi' telepathy_

**Chapter 4: Unexplained Power**

"We made it!" Ash yelled.

They were finally on the outskirts of Pewter city. The Viridian forest had taken longer than they had hoped for, but it didn't take too long. "So Ash, are you going to challenge the gym?" Misty asked.

"Gym? I'm just out here to make new friends. I think Gary once talked about the gyms. You challenge them for a badge, right? Every person needs 7?"

"Close, but 8 badges. Gyms aren't only there for battles though. They're also there to help trainers mature and get better with their pokemon. I'm sure you'd love it!" Misty said.

"Okay, but first we should probably head to the pokemon center."

"Pewter City is grey, the color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone," a voice sounded.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ash looked down.

"My name's flint. And you're standing on some of my merchandise young man," Flint said.

"So you sell rocks? I guess this place is famous for its stone after all."

"They're Pewter city souvenirs. I sure hope you don't plan on facing the gym leader. Your pokemon look far too weak."

Ash and Misty got agitated at the response, but ignored it and started to head towards the pokemon center.

**-At The Pokemon Center-**

The pokemon center looked like a replica from the one in Viridian city. Just a reception counter, some chairs, and a few plants. Just a simple building, for a simple purpose. The one thing that struck Ash as odd though, was the nurse. She was the same nurse from Viridian city! 

"Hey!" Ash yelled, "Aren't you the nurse joy from Viridian City? What are you doing here?"

The nurse joy studied Ash for a moment before responding, "you must be talking about my little sister. I'm the older Joy. Thank you for helping her with team rocket."

"It was no problem, really. I'm just glad I could help. Could you look after my pokemon? I want to make sure they aren't hurt."

"I'll get them check right away. Why don't you wait on that bench?"

"Okay," Ash said as he walked to the bench to relax.

**1/2 hour later.**

*ding* "Could Ash Ketchum please come and get his pokemon?"

_"Looks like my pokemon are done! Now I can go talk to the gym leader!"_

Ash an Misty left the pokemon center. Houndour walking to the right of Ash, pikachu on his right shoulder, caterpie on his left shoulder, and pidgeotto flying to his left. "So what are you going to ask the gym leader Ash?" Misty inquired.

"I don't know. Stuff about pokemon."

Misty and the pokemon sweat dropped at the bland answer. _"I hope he thinks of some questions soon. Gym leaders are very serious and have busy schedules," _Misty thought_._

As Ash and Misty approached the gym, Ash took time look at it.

It wasn't very impressive, just a door surrounded by rock and beams on the side. Likely to hold it up. The top right corner read "PEWTER GYM".

"So this is a gym?" Ash asked, "I expected it to be; I don't know; more impressive."

"Well Ash, not all gym leaders have the money to make their gym look nice. Let's go in"

The inside of the gym was already much more impressive. There were blue walls and a blue floor. A ledge with a railing towards the right. The center of the gym had a dirt platform with stalagmites on the left and right sides. At the end of this platform was the gym leader.

"Who goes there?"

Ash looked around a little before noticing the gym leader, "Are you the gym leader?"

"Yes. Is this your first gym match?"

Ash looked kind of confused, "Uh yeah, but that's not why I'm-."

"Gym matches are different from normal matches," the leader started, ignoring Ash, "This match is from pokemon league authorization. There are special rules."

"But I'm-?" Ash began to say.

"We will use two pokemon each, understood? How long have you been with your pokemon?" He asked.

"About 2 weeks, but I-."

"Your pokemon are still young, they can't win."

"But I-" Ash started before pidgeotto suddenly flew off of Ash and attacked the gym leader. "Pidgeoo" **"Just let Ash speak!"** Pidgeotto yelled, attacking the gym leader, completely unaware of the irony of the statement.

"Ahh!" The leader yelled, before finally throwing the bird off. "Your pokemon aren't even trained! Come back when you've trained them!" he said sternly.

Ash opened his mouth, then closed it as he walked out, head down in shame. "I guess I won't get any advice after all."

**"Don't worry Ash! If we beat him, he'll have to apologize!" **Pikachu yelled excitedly.

"Apologize for what? We attacked him."

**"Sorry about that Ash," **Pidgeotto said sadly.

**-Back In The Gym-**

"How dare you do that to him!" Misty shouted, walking over to him with her fists clenched. "He was just looking for some advice! you didn't even let him talk!"

"He just wanted advice? Well it doesn't matter, that doesn't excuse the fact that his pidgeotto attacked me." The leader said.

Mist face got red as steam started to come out of her ears. She turned around and stormed out of the gym to find Ash. When she finally found him, she say him doing pushups without a shirt. Blushing a little, she ask, "Are you okay Ash? He was just a jerk. Don't let him get you down."

As she looked around more, she saw all of his pokemon training. She then realized what was going on, "Do you plan on challenging him? You don't have any pokemon that are good against rock."

Ash stopped his pushups and turned around, "That's okay. If we train hard enough, we can overpower him."

"If you say so. I'm going to the pokemon center to get dinner. it's getting pretty late. Come back after your training."

**-At the pokemon center-**

"Wow, this is really good," Ash said, as he scarfed down his food.

"Hey Ash," Misty said sweetly, "If you ask me really nicely, I'll let you borrow one of my pokemon."

"That's okay Misty. I'd like to beat him on my own. Otherwise, what's the point?"

Although misty admired his admiration, she thought that was pretty dumb. "Ash, all of your pokemon are weak against rock types. How do you plan on beating him?"

Ash smirked a little, "I have an idea..."

**-The Next Day At The Gym-**

"Hey, gym leader! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I challenge you to a battle!" Ash declared confidently.

"My name's Brock and you couldn't have trained that pidgeotto in one day. Come back in a few weeks," the gym leader said, brushing Ash off.

"No! I'm determined to beat you! I'm not using pidgeotto either!"

The gym lead sighed, "Fine. Go geodude!"

"Houndour, I choose you!"

Geodude and houndour stared each other down. Waiting patiently for their masters to give an order.

"Geodude, rollout!"

Geodude started rolling at a very fast pace towards houndour. Right as it was about to hit him, houndour jumped to the left. Geodude unrolled and stared at houndour.

Brock smirked. Ash's houndour dodged without an order. "Again!"

Geodude once again raced towards houndour. And once again, houndour jumped to the left. However this, something different happened. "Houndour metal claw!"

Right as geodude unrolled, he was hit by a claw shining of metal.

Brock looked at him quizzically. _"How did his houndour know metal claw? Just who is this kid..."_

"Geodude, be careful!" Brock yelled.

_"Oh no. that was my trump card! What am I supposed to do now? Well maybe if I...It's worth a shot!" _Ash thought.

"Use rollout again! But this time, don't unroll no matter what!"

_"Bad move,"_ Ash smirked."Houndour, jump on geodude! Use metal claw on your hind legs to keeps yourself stable and use metal claw on you forelegs to hit him!"

_"No way..."_Brock an Misty thought.

Geodude rolled at houndour, only for houndour to leap on him. The hind paws of houndour shined with metal and dug into geodude, making him howl in pain. His fore paws turned metal just moments after. Geodude was not able to shake him off and quickly fainted.

"Well Ash, I have to hand it to you. That was an impressive strategy. But my next pokemon is far stronger! Onix, I choose you!"

Onix released a ferocious roar. "Quick onix, tackle!"

Houndour was not able to dodge the impressive speed and was hit with the full force.

"Now, bind!"

Houndour was trapped in onix's coils. Houndour kept flailing about, but could not escape. "Forfeit now, or else I'll keep houndour in bind."

Ash was surprised. He had never expected such a move "I for-"

**"Don't do it Ash!"** houndour yelled, **"I am not going to be the reason we lose! Just let me faint!"**

"I...I...I will not forfeit! My pokemon trained hard for this and I'm not going to let them down!" Ash yelled.

After a few minutes of howling, houndour finally fainted. "I'm very disappointed in you Ash. Part of being a trainer is knowing when to give up."

"I'm doing this for my pokemon! Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu ran up to the field, cheeks parking with electricity.

"Pikachu use thunder shock!"

A powerful thunder shock erupted from pikachu and hit onix. However, onix was unscathed when the electricity died down.

"Foolish trainer. Rock types are immune to electric type attacks. You have lost."

"Erg. Pikachu, again!"

Pikachu erupted with electricity once more, however this time the electricity went towards to roof. The heat of the electricity activated the sprinkler system. as the water fell, onix started to howl in pain.

_"This is my chance!"_ "Pikachu, thunder shock! Full power!"

The electricity was did significantly more damage with the sprinkler system helping. Onix crashed down with X's for eyes.

"Well Ash, it seems you won. I underestimated you and paid the price. Here's your boulder badge."

"Boulder badge? But I was just battling to prove my pokemon weren't weak."

"Nonetheless, you beat a gym leader in a pokemon battle. You deserve it." Brock smiled.

Ash look at the badge for a moment, before placing it in his pocket. "Thank you Brock. This means a lot to me."

"Hey Ash," Brock said, "Do you mind if I walk to the pokemon center with you? You needed advice, right?"

Ash smiled a him, "Sure Brock."

**-At The Pokemon Center-**

"You know ash," Brock started, "I don't actually want to be a gym leader. My dream is to become the world's greatest pokemon breeder. But With all of my siblings, I can't go out to travel."

"Brock, I want you to travel and fulfill your dream," Flint said, appearing out of nowhere and taking off his fake beard and taking off his hat.

"It's Flint!" Ash said.

"My father," Brock said, sounding angry.

"Because I failed at trying to become a great pokemon trainer, I didn't return. I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family. So please, go fulfill your dream and mine."

"First," Brock started, sounding stoic, "There's something I need to tell you."

"I understand how you must feel about me after all this time. Let everything out."

Brock handed his father a sewing needle and thread, as he started telling him everything he needed to know about taking care of the children. Ash and Misty sweat dropped at his antics.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Hey Ash, are you sure it's okay for me to come with you?" Brock asked.

Ash, Brock, and Misty were all on their way to Mt. Moon. Ash's pokemon following close behind.

"Of course! I'm traveling to make more friends! Human and pokemon alike."

This confused Brock, _"Why does he want to make friends with pokemon? Some sort of...strategy?"___

"Pokemon too? Is that for some sort of strategy? I normally just make my pokemon fight. Does friendship make them do better?"

Ash jumped back in shock at the statement, while his pokemon made a semicircle around him protectively. "Why does everyone think that's weird?! Pokemon are living beings too! Each pokemon has a different personality, different likes and dislikes. Why does it matter if they have special abilities? There are even humanoid pokemon, but even they get abused! Pokemon have feelings too!"

Ash ran away, crying. He was starting to realize the truth: Humans look down on pokemon. Ash kept running, until he slammed into someone in a lab coat. The person grabbed onto Ash, "Please! Help me! I'm being chased by a swarm of zubat!" the man yelled.

Coming to his senses, Ash saw the zubat. "Houndour, ember! Pikachu, thunder shock!"

Houndour and Pikachu leaped into action, sending their respective attacks. As the zubat were electrocuted and burned, they flew away. "Ash! Where are you?" yelled a voice.

As Ash looked at where he came from, he saw Brock and Misty running toward him. Brock said, "Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. And although I don't feel the same way about pokemon, I'll try my best to understand them more!"

"Thanks Brock," smiled Ash.

The man from earlier hugged Ash, "Thank you for saving me! They say man's best friend is a pokemon and with you two I believe it. I'm so moved! Such friendship I thought I'd never see; when the zubat began attacking me! I thought I was done for when who should arrive? Two heroes thanks to whom I'm alive! I'm aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Thanks you so much, thank you! Those wretched zubat would have eaten me alive, I'm sure! Since you seem like a pokemon trainer, would you mind helping me? My name's Seymour."

" Nice poem...but zubat wouldn't eat you. If anything, they would drink a small amount of blood. And those zubat weren't hungry though, they were just scared. What do you need help with?" Ash asked.

"Well you see" Seymour said as he lead the into the cave, "Someone has strung lights throughout the caves! The lights are disturbing the pokemon, especially the zubat! That's why I'm here, to stop the criminals! However, I have no way to stop them. Whenever I take the lights down, they're back up in hours!"

Just then a clefairy started walking through the cave, **"Moon stone! Moon stone! Must return the moon stone!"** the clefairy sang.

"Hey look, a clefairy!" Ash said excitedly as hey to chase after it.

However, he felt a hand on his should right as he was about to go after it. "Please don't catch the clefairy! It's best that you just let it stay here, I hope you understand."

Ash paused in shock, but the smiled. "Yeah Seymour, I understand." _"Someone finally understands."_

"If any of them got caught, I'd lose some data!" Seymour added.

_"Does anyone think of pokemon as something then tools?! Why is it just me?!" _Ash screamed internally.

With the clefairy out of site, Ash thought it would be a good time to look for the criminals. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clefairy screaming.

**"Help! I'm being attacked!"**

Ash and co. ran towards the clefairy. Meowth was scaring him, trying to coerce him to give him the moon stone he was carrying.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Team rocket!" Ash and Misty shouted in unison.

"That right twerps!" Jessie said, "We've come here to steal the moon stone! The moon stone has a lot of energy that we plan on using to make our pokemon stronger. We'll be unstoppable!"

"We won't let you! Houndour, let's take them down!" Ash shouted.

**"Actually Ash, I think I should sit this one out. I think caterpie should fight in my stead." **

"Okay then...caterpie, do you want to fight?" Ash inquired.

**"Okay Ash,"** caterpie responded, knowing why houndour wanted him to fight.

"Zubat, I choose you!"

"Zubat?" Ash asked.

"I caught it before we entered the cave." Brock replied.

"Ekans, go!"

"Come on, koffing!"

"Caterpie tackle attack!"

**"AAHHH"** Caterpie roared while it inched toward team rocket.

"..."

"..."

"Okay then use string shot on koffing!"

Everyone's thoughts were near identical, _"Really Ash? Really?"_

"That bug is useless when against us!" James shouted victoriously, "Koffing use smog!"

"Ekans, dig!"

Koffing starting releasing a small amount toxic gas. James didn't realize most of koffing's holes had been covered up. A sizzling sound could be heard, until an explosion of toxic gas erupted forcefully out of koffing, effectively knocking him out.

"Zubat, blow away the gas with your wings!" Brock commanded.

When the gas was cleared away, it was evident that team rocket had escaped. A hole was shone where Jessie, James, And Meowth once stood.

A faint glow, getting bright by the second, could be seen where caterpie once stood.

Houndour smirked, _"The little rascal did it. Against criminals no less."_

As the glow started to die down, a metapod stood where caterpie once was.

**"I-I did it! I'm a metapod! Beat that, weedle!"**

Ash smiled, he just witnessed his first evolution. However, this was not the time to be celebrating, and everyone knew that.

"Those stupid criminals!" Misty shouted, "They should just stop!"

Houndour noticed clefairy looking sketchy, **"Clefairy, are you okay?" he asked."**

**"Yeah I...no, I'm not. If what they said about the moon stone was true, we could be in grave danger. The moon stone is very precious to us."**

Ash, who was listening to the conversation, said, **"Don't worry clefairy, we'll stop them! The bad guys never win!"**

Brock looked at Ash shocked. _"Did he just...? No, he couldn't have. I'll have to ask him once we deal with team rocket. Ash, just who __**are**__ you?"_

"Clefairy, do you know where the moon stone is?! We must stop team rocket!" Seymour shouted.

Clefairy nodded in response and lead them to the moon stone. Everyone was amazed at just how intricate the tunnels were. Twists and turn everywhere. It was a wonder how so many caves could exist in just one mountain!

A faint noise could be heard after a half an hour of walking in silence, "iary. Cl-fry. Cle-fry. Cl-fairy. Clefai-ry! Clefai-ry!"

As the noise became clearer, everyone realized it was a group of clefairy. They must have been close. However, Ash realized they were nearly as cheerful as the sounded.

**"What are you doing?! You can't take the moon stone! We protect this stone! Our ancestors and our ancestors' ancestors protected this stone! We won't let you have it!" **Shouted an angry clefairy.

As the group of clefairy came into view, they noticed team wrong standing next to the stone, laughing evilly.

"We did it, Jessie! We got the moon stone!" James said excitedly.

"You're right for once, James! We really did it!" Jessie responded, with just as much enthusiasm.

"Uhh, guys? It's the twerps again!" Meowth said hesitantly, hoping this wasn't then end.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!" Ash shouted.

"Koffing come on out!"

A fainted koffing came out of the pokeball, taking the attack.

Ash was shocked, "H-how could you? You would make a pokemon take an attack like that? Even when we was in critical condition? You...you will pay!"

At that moment, Ash's eyes had a blue tinge in them. His feet starting hovering off the ground, officially surprising everyone in the room.

_**"By the name of Arceus and all pokemon. I hereby punish you for your acts against pokemon. Killing pokemon is not acceptable. Your punishment; death!"**_

Ash's body started glowing dangerously blue with power. Making harsh winds appear in the cave.

"Ash, no!" Yelled everyone except for Seymour and the clefairy, while team rocket decided to run, "stop this! They don't deserve to die! Please, stop!"

There words seemed to reach Ash, as the energy died down. Ash landed on the floor, still standing, as the blue energy faded away. He promptly collapsed onto houndour's back, out cold.

**A/N: Well that's a wrap! Ash is ending the chapter with yet another nap. Again, sorry for the huge delay. I absolutely **_**hate**_** Mt. Moon. Hopefully updates will start to come out soon. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Interaction

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of 'Journey of the Chosen One'! This chapter has nothing from canon, so we'll see some stuff changing from canon soon. I decided to read through all of my current chapters and man, I saw quite a few errors. I'll fix those when I get around to it, which could take anywhere from a few days, to a few months., or never. I'd also like to apologize for the abrupt ending of the last chapter. I just really wanted to get the chapter up. Anyways, let's look at the questions!**

_**BlackLatios562: **__**Aren't Houndour relatively small compared to a ten year old? I fairly certain Ash just crushed Houndour!  
**_**Normally, a houndour would be a little too small to carry someone of Ash's size (not enough to be crushed though). However, Houndour is larger than the average houndour due to him protecting Ash for so long. And before you ask, the reason he hasn't evolved in that time, is mainly because he doesn't want to frighten Ash with the appearance of a houndoom. This is TOTALLY not an excuse I thought of on the fly...  
**

_**Jasmine: **__**I think that's Ash should tell Brock about his own abilities about talking to pokemons. Also should fine out about the powers he has. It's going to help him out a lot. Also about the powers he has as well. He will need to know how to control it.**__**  
**_**First off, Ash doesn't know his ability to talk to pokemon is special, so he doesn't see any reason to tell Brock. Secondly, the powers have literally JUST been introduced. I haven't exactly had an opportunity for him to train them as of yet. Lastly, controlling his powers will take quite a while. I don't want to spoil anything, but let's just say his power isn't just aura.**

_**ultimateCCC: THROW THE CHEESE!**_**  
I know this one isn't a question, but I have a question for you. What does this comment mean? I read though the chapter twice and didn't see anything about cheese. I can only guess it's a reference to asdf Movies, or ElementAnimation. I'm not trying to belittle you or your comment, I am sorry if it sounds this way.**

_**Cutersaralisa:**_ _**Every who time you update the history?  
**_**I'm guessing you're asking how often I update the story. Not very often. Although I enjoy writing, I don't do it much. Let's go for a deadline! My next chapter has to be out in...2 weeks! Yeah!**

**That concludes all of the questions, so onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do no t own pokemon.**

**Key:  
**"hi" -speech**  
**_"hi" thought  
_"**hi**"-**pokemon speech**_**(translated)**__  
'hi' telepathy  
_New addition to the key!  
*beep boop* sounds  
**-brief memories-**

**Chapter 5: The Interaction**

_**"By the name of Arceus and all pokemon. I hereby punish you for your acts against pokemon. Killing pokemon is not acceptable. Your punishment; death!"**_

_Ash's body started glowing dangerously blue with power. Making harsh winds appear in the cave._

_"Ash, no!" Yelled everyone except for Seymour and the clefairy, while team rocket decided to run, "stop this! They don't deserve to die! Please, stop!"_

_There words seemed to reach Ash, as the energy died down. Ash landed on the floor, still standing, as the blue energy faded away. He promptly collapsed onto houndour's back, out cold._

**-At An Unknown Area-**

_'Huh? What just happened?' _Ash though groggily as he sat up.

Ash looked around to see he was in a large field. The sun was in the center of a cloudless blue sky. Beautiful flowers were everywhere. As he looked behind himself however, he saw a man in a dark cloak.

"Who are you? Where are we? How did I get here?" Ash questioned.

The man chuckled, "Calm yourself, young one. We are currently in your mind. This where you go when you dream, just in different form depending on the dream. This is it's default state. As for who I am, that isn't important. It's who you are that's important."

"What about me? How did you get into my mind? And why?" Ash asked.

"Well you see, you exerted a large amount aura before you passed out. More than any child should ever have. On top of that, there was something...different about it. That's why I am here. You see, a great evil is rising. After seeing you exert that much energy, I have decided to test you. You will have to overcome many challenges on your journey. If you pass these tests, we will meet again. However, the conditions might not be so pleasant."

Ash looked shocked, " Just...wait. This is a lot to take in all at once. I don't remember doing anything with energy. I think you have the wrong guy. I don't know what this 'evil' is, but I can't stop it. I'm nothing special."

"It does not matter what you think," the man said in a darker tone, " I do not have the 'wrong guy'. You WILL go through my tests. And you may be right. It could have been a fluke. But that chance is slim at best."

"Okay, but what are the tests? How do I complete them?" Ash wondered.

"Well, Ash, I cannot tell you what the tests are. However, I can give you help. I have left some gifts for you at the pokemon center you are currently at to prove my existence to you. They should be more than enough to guide you through the tests. Our timing is running out though. It's time for you to wake up."

"Wait no! I still have questions! How will you find me again? How will I know it's you? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

**-At The Pokemon Center-**

_'Ugh, my head,'_ Ash though, _'What just happened? Oh yeah, I talked to some guy in my dream. I wonder if it was real?' __**-Well, Ash I cannot tell you what the tests are.- **_'And_ how did he know my name?'_

Ash looked around. He was in a room near identical to the room he was in at Viridian City. This room however, had a desk with a computer on it.

_'Great, he was right, I passed out again. I hope that doesn't become a habit."_

Ash stood up and walked out of the room into a hallway. He looked to his a right and say a door with a red 'exit' sign above it. Guessing that was the way out, he walked down the hall and opened the door. He saw his pokemon near by a bench. When they noticed him, all his pokemon ran at him.

**"Ash!" **His friends yelled.

Ash started laughing as his pokemon began to lick him and check for any injured areas. Misty looked aghast. She had NEVER seen pokemon act like that to ANYONE.

As his pokemon started getting off, Misty went up and slapped him, "Don't you dare scare me like that again Ash Ketchum! After seeing that energy flowing around you, I-I didn't know want to do," she said softly.

To say Ash was confused, _'Energy flowing around me? Could that be what the man in my dream was talking about?'_

"Misty, what happened when we found the moon stone?" Ash asked, as he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We-well. After team rocket sent out koffing to take pikachu's thundershock, y-you changed. Energy start s-swirling around you. *sniff* You started floating and chanted something about arceus. I-I was so SCARED!", misty broke down into tears at that moment.

Ash hugged her and thought, _'Energy? Arceus? Maybe arceus is the 'great evil' he was talking about. Well, I guess I can expect some tests.'_

"Ash! You're awake! ghWhy's Misty crying?" Brock asked as he walked through the door. He'd never seen misty like this. She never showed her soft side. Well, except for when she was around bugs.

"I-I'm fine," Misty responded for the two of them.

"Hey Ash, are you okay? You were out for two days," Brock told Ash.

"T-Two days?! How could I have been out that long? We have a lot of exploring to do. Come on guys!" Ash yelled as he ran out of the pokemon center. Brock and Misty Sighed as they went to the counter to sign Ash out.

**-At An Undisclosed Location-**

"Boss!" someone yelled, "We picked up major readings of energy 2 days ago! It came from Mt. Moon. It didn't major with the energy reading from an evolutionary stone though. It was; different."

"Hmm," the man replied, "Read me the full report on the issue."

"Yes sir! From what we've gathered from rocket grunts know as 'Jessie, James, and meowth', the energy came from a small boy from the name of Ash Ketchum. The boy started his pokemon journey a few weeks ago. He had a very interesting battle with the Pewter City gym leader, Brock, whom the grunts tell us is now traveling with Ash. He is also traveling with Cerulean City gym leader, Misty. And possibly the strangest thing about him, is that he keeps his pokemon outside of their pokeballs. According to the grunts, he even got protective when James used his fainted koffing to take the boy's pikachu's thundershock."

"I want you to have those 3 grunts following him. I want them to go under the facade that they are trying to steal his pikachu because it is 'very powerful'. Under no circumstances, however, are they allowed to actually take his pokemon. Even if they are perfectly able to, they must find some excuse to lose against him. Bring those orders to them immediately!" the man ordered.

"Yes sir, on it sir!"

**-The Next Day With Ash-**

_'Where am I?'_ Ash thought looking around, _'And where are my pokemon?'_.

Ash looked around to see he was in a pokemon center room. A small one at that. There wasn't even a closet!

His eyes widened as he recalled what had happened. The confrontation with the man. It was not something he wanted to believe in, but he figured he could at least give it a shot.

Ash got dressed in his normal attire and headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Ash Ketchum, please come to the counter," Nurse Joy said in a strangely monotonous tone.

_'Huh? How did she know I was going to go get my pokemon?'_

Ash walked over to Nurse Joy. Before he had a chance to say anything, she started talking in a monotonous voice again, "Thank you for our talk, Ash. As promised, I have left you a few gifts to prove my existence. I think you'll find them quite...helpful."

Nurse Joy blinked, as if being brought out of a daze. As her eyes readjusted to her surroundings, she saw Ash standing in front of the counter. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How may I help you?"

Ash gave her a strange look. First, she talked as if she was the guy from the dream, then she doesn't remember him being there. She didn't even have the monotonous tone anymore!

"Umm, I'm here for my pokemon. Also, I heard I had some gifts?" Ash said slowly, still not quite sure what was going on.

"Oh, of course! I'll get everything for you right away!"

The nurse walked into the room behind her. A few minutes later, she came back with a tray with pokeballs on it and a tray.

"Thank you," Ash said as he put the pokeballs in his pocket and picked up the present.

As he left, he distantly heard the nurse say something, but disregarded it. He's was far more interested in his present he had obtained. Deciding he didn't want his pokemon to worry about him, he kept them in their pokeballs.

After several minutes of walking, Ash found himself in a secluded clearing in the forest. Think this was a good place, he opened the present. The first thing inside of it, there was a letter.

_Dear Ash Ketchum,_

_As you are likely aware, this is the present I told you I was going to give you in your dream. Before we start, I'd like to apologize for my abrupt leave. There was something that had to be done. I told you that you have a lot of aura and the potential to control it. Aura is the energy that runs through all living things. It is believed that aura is also in inanimate objects. However, no one has ever proved this theory. _

_There is a story that said a long time ago, there existed human known as 'Aura Guardians'. These were beings who were told to be able to control aura. There were the defenders of peace. The reason we don't see any today, is because over time they became extinct. I am here to tell you that this story is TRUE. And although we are not extinct, we live in much smaller numbers than we previously did. Normal humans were afraid of us and attacked us. We were barely able to survive. That is why we need to hire a child, such as yourself. We are simply too low on man power. All you have to do for now is train._

_In this present, there are only few things. There is a book about the history of Aura Guardians and a book about what aura is. I expect you to read both of these books. If you don't, __**there will be consequences.**_

_I have supplied you an aura guardian's suit. I expect you to wear this at all times. I have men watching you and they need to be able to spot you. Don't worry though, they'll keep you from getting hurt by any...outsiders._

_And lastly, I have given you a training regimen. I'd talk about it, but I think you know how to look down._

_Good luck Ash, do not fail me._

_Training Regimen:_

_6:00am - Physical training. I want you too do push ups, crunches, squats, whatever you can think of. I suggest buying a book to help you out. I would have bought one for you, but you need to do some stuff on your own!_

_7:00am - Cardio. I want you running, swimming, anything! Hell, you can even use a jump rope! Just kee[ that body moving for the hour._

_8:00am - Flexibility. Start stretching!_

_9:00am - Meditation. This is the most important part. This will help you learn to control your aura. That book will be a lot of help with this._

_And lastly, general training. Practice anything and everything. a Couple of example would be sparring, and use of aura I don't know when you and your friends start doing stuff, so you may need to move the time you start training._

_That is all for training_. _**Do not disappoint me.**_

_Signed, Your Helpful Aura Guardian._

_'Well,' _Ash thought_, 'I'm gonna have one heck of a life.'_

**A/N: Aaaand cut! Looks like Ash has a lot to look forward to! This chapter came out a little late. I never set a deadline like this time, but this is too long of a wait. Thank you all for reading! I'll see you next time!**


End file.
